Without You
by fallendarknight86
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are in love and in a "supposedly" happy relationship. When doubts and missed opportunities come to play, will their love be able to survive? Warning: G!P Story...short story
1. Chapter 1

**WITHOUT YOU**

**Summary: **Quinn and Rachel have been in love and dating for years, but when something feels like missing...will love be enough?

**A/N: **I got this idea watching a few scenes of a movie, that someone might recognize or not, and thought of turning it into a short Faberry fic. I am perfectly aware that I have other fics to finish, but when the "muse" strikes you cannot let it go!

**Warning:** G!P Quinn, don't like it...don't read it.

_**Let me know what you think...should I go on? Should I go back to write something else? **_

CHAPTER 1

The brunette singer was slowly sipping from her champagne glass, staring down at the city below and around her. New York was still shining bright with its strong lights, that created a surreal atmosphere and glow in the dark and cloudy night. Leaning against the balcony rail, she took in a deep breath and finished the remaining lukewarm champagne in her glass. Her career had finally taken off in the right direction. She was the new raising star on Broadway and, despite some harsher reviews - she was getting one role after another. It was everything she had always wanted and dreamt of but, somehow, she felt something was still missing. She was 29 and living her dream, but she still missed another kind of commitment in her own personal life. A life commitment that she had been proposed to when she was too young and inexperienced to appreciate, other than it being with a guy who was not even right for her.

"Marc was asking for you, is everything okay babe?" Soft hands were placed on her bare arms, rubbing up and down to provide some warmth against the rigid temperature of the night.

"I just needed a moment, success can get suffocating you know?" Rachel looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend of almost 5 years, whom she had known since they were in high school opaying frenemies over the same undeserving guy.

"I know, Rach, that is why you looked so lost in your thoughts?" Quinn placed a kiss below her earlobe and slipped her arms loosely around her girlfriend from behind. "If you want to get out of here, you just need to say a word and I will fake sickness or even a seizure if needed." She chuckled and earned a small smile from the petite brunette, who turned in her arms and kisses her gently.

"You are a great actress, Quinn, but not that good to fake a seizure and that excuse is so old. My daddy wanted to fake one, to stop my wedding to Finn in high school." She slipped her own arms around the taller girl's neck and brushed their lips together for another soft kiss.

"Well, it took you good sense and my accident to effectively put an end to that idiocy. Weddings are so overrated, especially in high school." The blonde chuckled to herself, missing the somber look om her girlfriend's smile after hearing her words. "Do you want to go back inside? I would not want you risking your voice and having Marc becoming all whiney about it." She grabbed the brunette's hand and tugged her back inside.

Two hours later, Rachel was sitting on their shared couch while Quinn was changing in some more comfortable clothes. The brunette had just taken her heels off and bunched her dress up enough to be sitting comfortably on the couch, while playing the messages left in their answering machine.

The first two messages were from her Dad who, after his husband's loss, had become more affectionate with his only daughter and never failed to remind her how proud of her he was. Leroy had always been the less affectionate between her parents, but losing Hiram made him re-evaluate their relationship, treasuring every moment in their life until he could.

The last message from her first cousin, who was still living in Lima and, apparently, was getting married to her High School sweetheart in three months. She sighed in deeply and looked towards the bedroom she shared with Quinn, with a longing glare. She did not doubt Quinn's love for her, but she really wanted to get an official statement that bounded them for a long time. She wanted to show people how she was completely taken and devoted to the blonde in the other room, who was definitely not on the same wave length.

"Do you want a cup of tea, baby?" Quinn lifted her hair up in a loose ponytail and padded toward the kitchen, barefeet and with just a NYADA sweatshirt on.

"Yes, please." Rachel called out, still lost in her thoughts. She could not believe that her cousin was getting married before she was. Standing up, she walked toward her girlfriend who was busying herself making tea for both of them. "Jessica is getting married to Devon, in June." She sat at the breakfast counter and stared back at the blonde, bracing herself for another abrasive comment on the idiocy of such a ritual.

"Sounds lovely, Devon is a good guy i think." Quinn sent her a warm smile and sat two mugs down, adding some honey in her own. "I think I could make a couple of days to fly with you back home, are you going to be a bridesmaid?" The blonde looked up at the brunette, who went from shocked to frowing in a bunch of seconds. "What's wrong?"

"Are you even daring to ask me what is wrong? Seriously, Lucy?!" Rachel slammed both palms down on the marble counter, out of frustration. "Why is it lovely? Shouldn't it be stupid and totally useless? You don't believe in marriage and yet you find this one lovely? Or maybe, is just our wedding huh? Do you think that marrying me would be so useless and stupid? If yes, then why are we even in this relationship if it is not going nowhere?" She almost shouted in the blonde's face, who rounded the counter and cupped her face in her hands.

"I never thought that marrying you would be useless or stupid, Rachel, nor I will ever think that about us. I love you and I want to live to make you happy, but I don't see the point of marriages as this big validation of someone's love for someone else. It is just a certificate that says you are legally bound to someone else, but does it affect or make your love more valuable? Not really." The blonde brushed her thumbs over the girl's reddened cheeks and stared down into her chocolate orbs. "You and Mercedes are best friends but do not feel the need to have a certificate that says that. Weddings are big rituals that attract money and actually cheapened the value of a relationship. People get married and divorced and married again, just because they can. I want you, for the rest of my life. We have a happy life right?"

"Yes, we have." Rachel nodded and dropped her forehead against her girlfriend's strong shoulder, who kissed her temple and held her a little tighter. "I love you, Quinn"

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When Rachel woke up, she felt her girlfriend's body spooning her from behind and her warm breath hitting the back of her exposed neck. She did not have to go to the theater for another three hours, so she could finally enjoying a morning in with her lover. Turning around, she brushed her nose up and down the blonde's neck, who mumbled in her sleep and just tugged her inwardly closer to her,

The brunette's hand trailed along the length of her side, slipping under the hem of her NYADA borrowed shirt to take purchase of the soft pale skin underneath. The scent of her skin filled her nostrils, while her fingers danced along her narrow hipbone and playfully fumbled with the hem of her sleeping boxers. While her nose kept on brushing below Quinn's earlobe, she could not help but go back to the conversation they had in the kitchen, just few days before. The blonde's words made perfectly sense but was it so bad to want a wedding anyway?

Was it bad of her to want something that Quinn did not agree with? Was it fair that they both wanted different things about their future, despite the outcome being together? The final goal was the same, but they had clearly different ideas on how to get there. What if they were just forcing each other to compromise or just settle?

"I can feel you are thinking, even when I am half asleep and your hand is up my shirt." Quinn opened her hazel eyes and stared at her, with a puzzled and worried look.

"I don't...I can't stop thinking about what we talked about two nights ago." Rachel sighed and tucked her head under her chin, gripping her shirt from the inside.

"I am sorry if I can't give you what you seem to want so much from us." The blonde kisses the top of her head and tucked the blankets around their bodies, feeling the temperature in the room dropping so abruptly for them. "I always thought love would be enough, you know?" Quinn tilted her head upwards and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I thought so too, but I want more...it does not feel like it is enough anymore. It feels like something is missing and it is what I always hoped to find, once I would have achieved my career goals." The brunette's lips were trembling and her eyes were getting moist with tears.

"So, I guess...I guess I am not making you as happy as I thought I was." The Yale graduate placed a soft kiss on each eye, before moving backwards to leave the bed and, probably, pack some of her stuff too. Although, Rachel gripped on her shirt and closed her mouth with hers, pinning her back against the bed.

One more time...one more last time...

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Honey, what happened?" Mercedes sat across from the brunette, with a hot mug of coffee sitting in fromt of them both.

"We are taking a break to figure out what we want from each other and this relationship. I always wanted a big white wedding, Mercedes. I wanted my Daddies walking me down the aisle, toward the person that I love the most in my whole life. But Quinn...gosh, I love her so much it hurts but she does not want a wedding, she does not even believe in that and God know she won't go against this belief of hers." She sighed and looked outside. "I am not one of those exceptions, you know. One of those girls who get married to their partners after 10 years of dating each other. I am one of the rules. If she is making me wait, it is because she does not want to marry ME"

"Rach, that girl has gone against so many beliefs in her life that we all lost count. She was raised by Christian parents who mistreated her for her gender identity and who barely talk to her since you two started dating, because you are Jewish too. She could have chosen to "honor" them but she chose you. You are definitely someone she makes a lot of exceptions for. She might be stubborn and so unreadable. sometimes, but If there is something I am sure of is that she loves you with everything she has,"

"But it is not enough..." Rachel sighed and closed her eyes, fighting the memories of their last night together out of her mind.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Quinn's lips trailed along the valley of her breasts, nipping at the small beads of sweat that had pooled there before running the flat over her tongue over it, in a soothing way. The blonde's body was hovering hers, not fully lying on her but still making sure to graze and caress the most sensitive parts with her owns. Rachel's back arched off the mattress, gripping the sheets with one hand and the girl's hair with the other. Fingers tangled into short locks, tugging and holding onto that safe grip that kept her from just grinding against her partner, to relieve herself from the tension pooled in her lower regions._

_"I love your taste...how much I will miss you." Quinn mumbled against the brunette's nipple, gently nipping at the erect nub as her hands caressed her hips, palming the outside of her quivering thighs._

_"Don't…" The singer almost sobbed and closed her eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. Her left hand loosened its grip around the now-crumbled bedsheets, to move between their bodies and palm the strong erection that her soon-to-be ex was sporting. Her nimble fingers played with the tip of her wet member, spreading more of that natural lubrication along its length till she reached the sensitive base._

_"Fuck, you are going to make me come…" Quinn grunted and dropped her forehead against her shoulder, breathing in deeply to stop herself from gushing too soon. Her own fingers trailed along the inside of Rachel's thighs, spreading them further apart to make room for her own body._

_"Kiss me, Quinn.." Rachel breathed out with a moan, at the feeling of the girl's strong fingers glide along her folds, spreading them and exposing her to the cooler air of the room. The stimulation over her core was going so painfully slow, that she almost wanted to yell at her to "get on with it" but when the actress slipped inside of her - with all of "herself" - she could only moan._

_The blonde's mouth closed over hers, languidly moving her lips against hers while her lower body thrusted down against hers to slip in and out at a very different pace. Their hips slammed and almost rubbed too hard against each other, while their tongues chased one another in a slow and passionate way. Fingers laced against the pillows, the same ones that carried both their scents after having been slept on for so long. The same ones that one of them would probably hold onto, when the other one would be gone._

_Quinn's body fully lied on top of the brunette, whose feet were planted onto the mattress to leverage herself and meet each thrust with the same intensity. The mattress squeaked under the weight and the strength behind each movement of their naked framed. The headboard kept slamming back and forth against the wall behind them, following the rhythm of Quinn's thrusts inside Rachel._

_They both could feel their shared release approaching. A release that could have brought physical relief to them, along with the knowledge of their time coming to an end - at least for a while. The singer mustered some strength to roll them over and pin the blonde to the bed, rubbing her bouncing breasts together as she undulated her hips back and forth. The head of the girl's member pushed hard against her spot, making her walls tighten harder and toes curl in pleasure. With one final thrust, she threw her head back and screamed out, breaking the silence of the early morning while her walls fluttered around the thrusting member pumping in and out of her._

_Quinn gripped both of her hips, steadying her as she tumbled down the edge of pleasure herself releasing her excitement inside the brunette with one hard final thrust. Both their frames kept on moving to ride out their shared "high" before collapsing back against the bed, panting and holding onto the last moments as much as they could before parting ways._

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When Quinn opened the door of her apartment, she was not surprised to find one of her closest friends on the other side, holding a pack of six beers and a Yankees jersey shirt in the other one. She rolled her eyes at him, but let Sam inside her apartment before closing the door behind them with a soft thud. Her apartment was a mess of paint cans and working tools, but at least she could take her mind off the temporary break with Rachel.

"I gather Mercedes sent you here to check on me, huh?" Quinn grabbed one of the beers and opened it against the coffee table, before throwing the cap on the floor.

"Can't a friend just come visit his best friend and see if they need help with the renewal of their apartment?" Sam shrugged and sat against the couch, on the floor, while looking around the work in progress. "How long will it take you to redecorate everything? Months?" He chuckled and inched closer to the blonde girl, before moving away and waving his hand in front of his nose. "Gosh, Quinn, when was the last time you showered? You stink, girl" He frowned at her.

"I haven't been shooting anything lately, so I just locked myself here and worked on this. I have time at my disposal and it's not like my girlfriend won't touch me, if I jump in the shower or not." The girl sighed and gulped half of her beer down, trying not to think too much about her ex but it was impossible to. "How is Rachel doing?"

"Mercedes told me she has been flying back and forth to Ohio for her cousin's funeral.." He turned the TV on and skipped through the channels finding the Baseball match.

"Funeral?" Quinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a puzzled look.

"Darn it. I meant wedding…I don't know why I said that." He chuckled at himself, aware of the serious Freudian slip that said enough about what he actually thought of weddings.

"Rachel and I fought about that wedding thing again...do you think I am wrong when I think that weddings are not really that meaningful or useful?" Quinn turned to the other blonde, who muted the game and looked back at her.

"There are people who think weddings are just about missing chances, you know? For a guy or a girl, it could mean putting an end to all the other people you could have had. Instead, you choose to spend the rest of your life with one person and only that. Weddings are like a constraint to freedom." He muttered, mostly to himself, knowing his wife wouldn't be too happy about what he just revealed.

"I don't want anyone but Rachel, Sam. I don't even look around for someone else, cause I am perfectly happy with what I have or had with her." The blonde girl shook her head and just leaned back against the couch.

**thoughts? comments?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am deeply sorry for having been away for a long time, but between a very hectic work schedule and a lack of inspiration I wasn't able to write anything. **

**I hope you are still interested in this one and I promise I am trying to continue "Are you happy now?" and "Play with fire" ( I started writing a new chapter for this one). **

**Without any further delay, enjoy! **

**Please review!**

**A/N: mistakes all belong to me...**

CHAPTER 2

The flight back to Lima felt too long for her own liking. Maybe it was because of the sour mood surrounding the whole trip or that she missed having her girlfriend to cuddle with, who held her hand throughout the journey and didn't mind having her bones crushed together by a scared Rachel, during the takeoff and landing moments. The brunette dragged her suitcase with her, sighing at the thought of having to face the multiple questions about the lack of a ring on her own finger or about Quinn's absence.

"Over here, sweetie!" A tall man, in his late fifties, waved with both arms to be noticed by his daughter, who replaced her frown with a beautiful and honest smile, at the sight of her daddy.

"Daddy!" Rachel upped her pace and crashed into her father, gripping the lapels of his jacket as she burrowed her face against his strong chest and just let him hold her like he used to, when she was a little girl.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He kissed the top of her head and grabbed her forgotten suitcase with his left hand, keeping the other arm wrapped around his tensed daughter. They moved away from the "Arrivals" zone and found a quieter spot by the phone cabins.

"I just missed you." Rachel wiped her tears with her hands and looked up at her worried parent, who placed another comforting kiss on the crown of her head before leading the brunette out of the slightly crowded airport.

"May I ask how are things between you and Quinn?" He sat in the driving seat, with his daughter beside him who just sighed at the mention of the blonde girl. "I am sure you will work things out, baby…" He put the car in motion and placed a comforting hand on his daughter's knee for a moment, before letting it rest on the gear stick.

"I am not totally sure about that, Daddy. We want different things from this relationship and when you cannot agree on our future, does it make sense to even stay together?" She leaned her head against the car window and stared outside. "How did you and Dad make it for so long? Were there not struggles? Divergences? Was love enough?"

"Kiddo, your Dad and I had so many fights and very bad moments in our years together. There have been times when we were on the verge of giving up, but a relationship is not a yellow brick road that leads you toward a perfect world. It is made of struggles and compromises, where both parties need to reconsider their own point of views for a greater goal."

"What goal?" She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, that would make Quinn proud.

"Love and happiness. It's not a cliché, baby; it is what it is. Your Dad made me happy and loved me like no other ever could and that mattered to me," He stopped the car in front of their house and looked back at his daughter with a soft smile. "I will always support your choices, baby girl, but I also see the way you and Quinn act around each other. That's a special bond you never had before, as far as I could see." He kissed her forehead and slipped out of the car to retrieve her bag and walk her inside her childhood home.

She lingered in the car and just grabbed her phone from her bag, Turning it on, she found a text from the blonde who asked for a text back as soon as she landed, so that she would be reassured about her safety. The brunette quickly typed an answer and then pressed send, lingering a little longer on the blonde's name. Her instinct was to just call the girl, whose voice she missed a lot but she decided against it...

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Two days later, she was sitting at one of the tables set for the wedding reception, bored out of her mind while her Daddy was around making small chats with some distant relatives she could care less about. Rachel kept on playing with her glass, rolling it around and watching the small amount of champagne float around.

"Is this seat taken?" A tall brunette guy took the chair out and did not even wait for her answer, before plopping himself down into the vacant spot beside her.

"Suit yourself." She muttered and let her eyes roam the dance floor, where all the guests were dancing or chatting among themselves, probably having more fun than she was.

"Interesting party, huh? I am one of the best men, from the groom's side. Name is Jacob." He extended his hand for her to take, but Rachel simply ignored it and kept on watching people move around not far from her. "So, Jessica mentioned you came here alone...maybe you could save me a dance, later?"

"I am afraid I will have to pass, Jason." Rachel looked at him and frowned at the apparent pout adorning his face. "I am not interested in joining you for a dance nor a drink nor any other interaction, that may have ulterior romantic motives behind." She took the last sip from her glass and stood up, gathering her forgotten purse to check on her messages.

"That's a shame, I could make you forget about all your issues with the guy you didn't bring here." He smirked proudly and tried to take her hand, but she retreated and fixed him with a stern glare.

"You could make me forget to breathe, with the amount of cheap cologne you apparently took a bath in." She started walking toward the buffet, in a perfect storm out "For your information, asshole, there's no guy but a girl."

"How did it go with Jacob?" Jessica, the bride, locked her arm with her cousin and waved back at the guy, who waved back with a frown still on his pretty face.

"Do not set me up with anyone else, Jessica. I am not here to find a replacement nor a warm body to have fun with, I am only here for you." Rachel looked back at her cousin, hoping she was not going to ambush her with more "blind dates".

"You did not bring Quinn along and I gathered you finally decided to find someone else to settle with." The girl crossed her arms over her chest. "You need someone like Devon, Rachie. Someone who will want a family and a house with a picket fence with you, not someone who is volatile and does not know what she wants from life. She is an actress, after all."

"What does that even mean? I am an actress myself." It was the Broadway singer's turn to cross her arms over her chest, not liking where her cousin was leading the conversation to. "Just because I didn't marry my High School sweetheart, it doesn't mean my relationship is less-" The brunette's rant was stopped midway when a few gasps were heard from across the room. With the corner of her eye, she saw her dad crashing onto the floor holding his chest in pain. "DADDY!" She ran across the room and kneeled by his side, holding his hand between hers as people formed a circle around them. "Call an ambulance…" She found her cousin's eyes, who nodded and grabbed her phone from her purse as she dialed the emergency number. "You can't leave me, daddy. Not you too." She gripped his hand and just whispered words of comfort in his ear, hoping the ambulance got there as soon as possible…

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Rachel helped his dad settle in bed, surrounded by comfortable pillows and with a huge glass of freshly squeezed orange juice sitting on his bedside table. Despite the scary situation of almost losing her other father as well, the brunette singer was relieved to find out her dad's heart was still quite healthy and it was just a false alarm. Although, she had decided to postpone her return to New York, so she could take care of him until he had fully recovered.

"So, I am going downstairs to make you some healthy food and when i come back, I want to see that glass empty. You heard the doctor…" She pulled the blankets up to his chest and kissed his forehead with affection, before walking out of the door to go back downstairs and find him something to eat.

The house was not as pristine as she remembered, so she was fully intended to use her time there to her own advantage to tidy it up as much as possible. The kitchen was a mess, so she decided to start from there, if she was eventually going to cook something for her dad. Among them, her Dad was the one with the culinary skills while her and her Daddy were mostly inclined to get take out and pretend it was superb cuisine cooked with their own hands. In times like these, she missed Quinn even more. Life in in New York was hard and not as familiar as she had hoped it to be, but coming home to a home-cooked meal and a house that still somehow felt like hers was something she had probably underestimated.

She was in the middle of loading the dishwasher, when the doorbell rang. She threw the kitchen rag onto the counter and walked to the main door, surprised to find her cousin and her newly married husband there.

"Jessica...I thought you were on your honeymoon trip." Rachel stepped aside and let the couple in, before closing the door behind them. "Please excuse the mess, I had no time to clean it up." She led them in the living room, where they took a seat on the comfortable couch.

"We couldn't leave, Rachel. Uncle Leroy is like my dad and I couldn't leave knowing he could have been in a critical condition." She grabbed her cousin's hand and patted it gently. "I could stay and give you a hand with the house? If you need anything, please do not hesitate asking us. Right honey?" She turned toward her husband, who was too busy going through the man's music collection.

"Do you think your Dad still listening to this stuff? I have a vintage record player at home and I could use some good music to play there." He looked back at the two cousins, who were actually taken back by his pure disinterest for the whole situation.

"I would highly recommend you to leave that music right there." Rachel gritted her teeth and watched the guy put the records back into their rightful place, raising his hands in surrender. "I am fine, thank you, but I will let you know if you can help. I am sorry this interrupted your honeymoon plans."

"It is fine, Rachel. We are family and we help each other.." She gave her cousin a one-arm hug and kissed her temple. "Have you and Leroy eaten something?" She took a quick glance at the clock on the wall.

"Had no time to fix anything, cause the kitchen was a mess. Would you mind watching over Daddy, while I run to the store to grab something healthy for us?" Rachel stood up and grabbed her car keys from the wall.

"Go ahead. I'll take care of Uncle Hiram." She smiled and watched the brunette disappear behind the main door, before looking around the house and sighing deeply. It really was a mess.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

She was pushing the cart down the vegetables aisle, looking around to find something that would be healthy and very easy to cook because she had no intentions to poison her already weak Daddy. Maybe she could search online for some easy recipe or ask Jessica to help her out, although the latter idea did not appeal her too much.

"Rachel?" A familiar voice caught Rachel's attention, who turned to her right and finally spotted the source of that familiarity. There, just few feet from her, stood her own high-school sweetheart and long term boyfriend, Finn Hudson. For a moment, she was taken back to her past filled with joy but so much pain as well, to all the angst and youth mistakes that had clouded her judgement about a boy who was probably never meant to be right for her.

"Finn…" She whispered to herself before she was engulfed in a bear hug. Her nostrils were suddenly filled by his still cheap cologne, mixed with a lingering smell of oil and grease that probably stained his work clothes.

"I didn't know you were back from New York, are you staying for long?" He pulled back, not even hiding the appreciative leer he gave her soon after. He had put some weight on, probably for the lack of a proper workout regimen that football provided him for.

"I came for my cousin's wedding, even though I will probably extend my leave to take care of my Daddy." She took a quick glance at her wristwatch and just grabbed a box of tomatoes from the shelf, throwing it in the cart.

"I thought your Dad died last year, Rachel…" He blurted out with the same lack of tact, that she usually overlooked in high school but that, now, highlighted how insensitive he could be without even trying.

"I have two Dads, Finn, but thanks for reminding me how much of a jerk you could be." She moved past him with her cart, not even stopping when she wheeled it right on his foot and heard him grimace in pain.

"Rachel, wait up!" He walked after her and grabbed the cart with one of his paws, effectively stopping her. "Can we catch up or something? Like old times.." He smiled at her and, had it been high school, she would have probably melted but at this time in her life, it only made her roll her eyes. "I am not seeing anyone, so maybe…"

"I am seeing someone and I have no interest in reconnecting with you in any romantic way. All I can offer is friendship, but I don't think you are even interested in pursuing me as a friend do you?" She looked at him and moved forward. "Thought so...Have a good rest of the day, Finn Hudson."

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Baby girl, I am doing fine...you should go back to New York, aren't you missing shows?" Leroy sat up in bed and watched his daughter sit a tray over his lap.

"I am not missing much, Daddy. I have been reading the scripts my agent sends me, don't worry about me." She pushed her hair off her forehead and looked around the room. "I am going downstairs to start a laundry, if you need anything just call me." She kissed his forehead and collected the clothes around the room, filling a new basket with them before moving back downstairs.

The sound of a football game could be heard from the living room, making her roll her eyes. She was not surprised to find her cousin's husband sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand watching the game, but the familiar dark haired boy sitting beside him was definitely not expected.

"What are you doing here, Finn?" She dropped the basket by the door and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer.

"I ran into Devon at the store and he told me he was coming back here to help you with your dad. thought you could need an additional hand." He shrugged his shoulders and reached for his beer, taking a long gulp.

"Did you buy the groceries on the list? We ran out of cereal bars and orange juice." She addressed her newly acquired cousin, who turned toward her with a dull look on his face. "What did you even buy from the store? Beer and cheap junk food? You know my dad can't even eat that shit...you dumbfuck!" She yelled at him and walked toward the door, opening it. "I want you both out…"

"What did I even do?" Finn walked toward his ex, letting Devon slip outside without any other word.

"Nothing, Finn. You never do anything, that's why I don't need someone else to look after. I did not invite you here nor I appreciate you worming your way back into my life, when i explicitly told you I am not interested." She held onto the door and expected the guy to leave as well.

"You are no better than me, Rachel. You keep on insulting me and use big words only to confuse me and make me look like a fool. That's not fair." He raised his own voice and towered over her, even if not intentionally. "I thought New York would change you but you are still the same little girl, who thinks too high of-"

"Hudson, why don't you do us both a favor and get the hell out of this house? You heard Rachel, you are not welcomed here." Quinn's strong voice came from behind the two exes, who both looked at her with a surprised look.

"How did you even get in the house? If I am an intruder, so are you and I am not going to leave until you are outta here." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the blonde, hoping his ex would get the blonde to leave as well.

"She stays, Finn; don't think I didn't see that smirk on your face and you can just wipe it off, on your way home." Rachel opened her door a little wider and took a step back, feeling the blonde's frame brushing against her back and giving her all the reassurance she needed. "Good-bye, Finn."

"Bitch…" He muttered before the door was locked and closed behind him. Rachel turned around toward the silent blonde, who had her hands deep in her pockets and looked back at her.

"Your Dad called Mercedes and Mercedes told Sam...Why didn't you call me, Rachel?" Quinn leaned against the doorway and looked back at the brunette, who was at loss of words. "I am not mad or anything, just sad that you couldn't come to me when you needed help. I know we are not on the best terms, but I am always going to be here for you…"

"I didn't know what to tell you, Quinn. I could have not asked you to come here and help me, since we are no longer together…" The brunette looked back at the blonde with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry, it's my fault that we reached this point.." The blonde moved off the doorway and walked toward the living room's entrance, grabbing the laundry basket off the floor to take it downstairs. "I want you to know that, even if we are not together, my feelings for you haven't changed. I still think you are the only one for me, Rachel." She whispered and turned to walk toward the basement, when a soft body collided against her back, making her slightly stumble for the impact.

"I missed you so much, Quinn." Rachel's face was pressed between her shoulders and her hands held onto her hips from behind. "I still love you so much too." She whispered against the girl's back, who let the basket down and turned around to envelop the brunette in her arms, not sure what the future still had in store for them...

**thoughts? comments?**


End file.
